1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector mounted on a panel and electrically connected with a mating electrical connector, and more particularly to a coaxial connector having an integrated insulative member instead of metallic shell for mounting on a panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chinese Publication Patent No. CN 1835299A filed on Mar. 1, 2006 discloses a coaxial connector electrically terminated with a coaxial cable. The coaxial connector includes a metallic bracket defining a receiving space therein, a contact terminal assembled in the receiving space of the bracket via a first insulative member, and a second insulative member assembled to the outer surface of the metallic bracket for being mounted on a panel.
In assembly, firstly, the first insulative member should be formed by a molding process and then assembled in the receiving space of the metallic bracket. Secondly, the second insulative member is assembled to the outer surface of the metallic bracket by another molding process. That would result in complicating the process of assembly the coaxial connector and increasing the cost of manufacturing the coaxial connector. Additionally, the engagement between the metallic bracket and the second insulative member is unreliable.
Hence, an improved coaxial connector is needed to solve the above problem.